Ba'al's Revenge
by Sarai87
Summary: NOW COMPLETE. Ba'al approaches the Tau'ri with a proposed Alliance but he has ulterior motives. Sam and Jack ShipFic.
1. Chapter 1

**BA'AL'S REVENGE**

**Related Episodes: **Around the beginning to the middle half of season 9

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG1 characters and stories don't belong to me and I am in no way making money out of this. It is written for the personal enjoyment of Stargate SG1 fans.

**Authors Note: **So after stating that I probably wasn't going to write any more fanfics I have been persuaded by the lovely reviews I got for the Threads Episode Tag (Thanks guys!!), and an overwhelming desire to write some more! Lol! I think this is going to be a fairly big one. Its going to be totally and unashamedly SAM and JACK (woo!) and will probably be in progress for a fair while. I'll try and post a couple of chapters every couple of days, depending how much time I get to myself, so reviews and ideas are VERY welcome! Enjoy!

**Prologue:**

On his Goa'uld ha'tak vessel, Ba'al was being fanned by a skimpily-clad slave woman. He was smiling roguishly and staring at another woman in front of him. This woman was whimpering in pain on the floor, a Jaffa staff weapon pointed at her throat. The woman was blonde and very beautiful, though her face was marred by bruises and cuts that still trickled blood.

Ba'al laughed and prodded her limp form with his toe. "Come my dear, this is very unbecoming. I would have thought it would take a lot longer to break your spirit."

The woman raised her head, in obvious pain, but stared at the Goa'uld. Her cold grey eyes betrayed nothing but pure hatred. Once she had mustered enough spit in her otherwise dry mouth she spat at his feet.

At a nod from Ba'al the Jaffa hit her hard around the head. The blow was enough to daze her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground, stunned.

Ba'al got off of his chair and crouched down next to the woman, lifting her golden locks out of her face. He leaned down next to her and whispered menacingly, "You **will** tell me the location of the powerful Ancient weapon you're people have located. And you will tell me soon. Then you will tell me things that don't concern me, but you'll tell them anyway. Anything to stop the pain."

He stood back up and sat down on his chair, resuming the fanning with a snap of his fingers. Looking at the Jaffa he motioned to have the woman taken away. Sighing, Ba'al slowly turned to the Goa'uld symbiote that swam and shrieked in the glass tank next to him and mused, "It's a pity. That one is a very beautiful specimen for you my love. But still, we know the one that we want don't we." He chuckled with obvious malice. "And we know just how to get her."

**Chapter One:**

SG-1, Earth's primary team of intergalactic explorers, sat in the comfy chairs of the SGC's briefing room, staring at their CO incredulously. There was a prolonged stunned silence before the team's nominal leader, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, cleared his throat and blinked.

"So what you're saying Sir, is that Ba'al wants to come here. To Earth. To have a **summit** with us." At this point he laughed in disbelief. "He wants to be…allies?!" This last word was injected with as much sarcasm as Mitchell could muster.

General Landry smiled and shook his head. "Well, it would appear that way son".

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter looked as disbelieving as Mitchell and sighed, leaning back in her chair. Teal'c raised his eyebrow in a quizzical manner, but looked at no one in particular but Doctor Daniel Jackson sat forward eagerly, resting his hands on the table.

"Don't any of you realise what this means? I know we haven't been able to ever trust any Goa'uld in the past and believe me, I think we should take whatever Ba'al says with a pinch of salt. But…" He looked around the table at his fellow team-mates. "Shouldn't we at least find out what he wants?" He paused, whilst the others looked at him, with interest or scepticism based on their natures. "Look, best case scenario, Ba'al wants to team up with us to fight the Ori. They're as much a threat to him as they are to us. And besides, aren't we just the least bit curious just to see what he has to say?"

"DanielJackson, the Goa'uld can not be trusted. Is not this obvious?"

Daniel sighed. "I know Teal'c. I'm not saying we should trust him. In fact I think he should be under strict surveillance the moment he steps foot in the SGC. But, when was the last time a Goa'uld came to us willingly to make an alliance?"

Again there was silence around the table. No one really knew what to make of Ba'al's request. It had taken them completely off guard; they were almost totally focused on ways to counteract the Ori threat. After a moments more thought, Sam Carter leaned forward to rest on the table.

"I suppose, Sir, we should at least hear him out. He might have some advanced technology that he would be willing to offer us in exchange for something. And besides, he **will** be under some pretty heavy guard."

"So wait, Carter, you're actually saying we should do this?"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Cam, I am. It's like Daniel says, at the very least I'm curious as to what he has to say."

General Landry had been watching with interest the exchanges between his people. They were the best, and knew the most about these types of alien interactions. Hell, he had only been with the program a few months.

"Well, if you're all agreed…" He prompted them.

"Yes, Sir. I think we should hear what he has to say." Carter looked up at her CO resolutely.

"Then its settled. I'll speak to the President and get Chief to send a message back to Ba'al's ship directly. Dismissed."

Before the team could get up, Teal'c rose, looking down at General Landry in his impassive manner. "GeneralLandry. I believe this plan of action is unwise. Ba'al certainly has an ulterior motive."

"I know you do Teal'c. I feel it is a crazy myself. But, we can contain Ba'al if he's lying and if he's not, then, well, we have a new ally against the Ori."

Teal'c opened his mouth to argue further but was cut off when the General raised his hand.

"Now Teal'c, I know what we're getting ourselves into here. But I believe that the benefits will eventually outweigh the risk. Now, you are all **dismissed**."

They noticed the firmness in his voice and all left the briefing room quickly, Teal'c infront of all of them.

Daniel and Sam walked companionably together along the corridors back towards their base quarters. Daniel turned to Sam and smiled nervously.

"Teal'c seems pretty pissed."

Sam smiled without humour. "Well, wouldn't you be in his place?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

General Landry sat in his office, looking over reports and drinking steaming coffee. He still couldn't get over the organisation of these people; he'd requested these reports about a minute ago and 30 seconds later they had been delivered to him along with coffee that he hadn't even asked for! Landry chuckled and leaned back in his chair, looking around. He still couldn't believe he was here, in command of the SGC, the Air Force's most closely guarded secret. He considered himself very privileged to be among the best and was enjoying the job immensely but sometimes he couldn't help the feeling that he had some pretty big shoes to fill. Going along this train of thought, led Landry to think of his earlier conversation with the President.

President Hayes liked to keep up with things. He was a man with his finger on the pulse (how else had he been elected to President?) and he had a very active interest in the SGC. The President read any and all mission reports as soon as they were made available to him and had a very thorough knowledge of the Stargate Programme and all its personnel.

After hearing of Ba'al's request, only one name had jumped into the President's head. He knew that General Landry was very capable in his post, and at dealing with alien negotiations. But Hayes wanted a man there that had dealt with Ba'al, specifically, before. He felt someone should be there who not only had the military experience to deal with something like this, but also the scepticism to offset Dr Jackson's enthusiasm.

President Hayes wanted General Jack O'Neill on the case. O'Neill was a man who got things done and after his dealings with Ba'al was perfectly aware at what the Goa'uld was capable of. Hayes knew that getting Jack back to Cheyenne Mountain would be easy, it would be getting him to agree to let Ba'al into the SGC that would be difficult. It had taken a great deal of Presidential influence and 'pulling rank', which he did not like to do.

The General had grumbled and complained. He had stopped short of calling his President an idiot, but Hayes knew it was imminent. Jack was not a man easily manipulated but Hayes had won him around. As he sat thinking about it in his office, Landry was glad that he had not been the won to 'invite' Jack back to Colorado.

Looking back at his reports, Landry was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He sighed heavily, _so much for daydreaming_, and said "Enter".

"Hank".

Landry looked up in surprise, "Jack! I didn't realise you would get here so fast!"

Jack smiled sarcastically, "Yes, well, the Big Man was rather insistent, you know. Got me here on Air Force One would you believe?"

Landry chuckled, "I see. And did you have a…pleasant flight".

Jack took a seat opposite Landry. Taking off his formal hat, he ran his hands around the rim.

"Well actually Hank, now that you come to mention it, the seats were a little less comfortable than I imagined."

Landry raised his eyebrows and ignored this comment. He had learned long ago that this was the best way to placate his friend.

Jack cleared his throat. "Yes, so, anyway. When does that snakey-headed little piece of sh…" Jack paused, thought the better of what he was about to say, and continued, "get here?"

"He'll be here tomorrow at 1400 hours. Gives you time to unpack and go see everyone. By the way, I didn't tell them you were coming."

Jack raised his finger "Ah, a surprise. Excellent."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 

"Knock, knock." Jack poked his head around the door of Daniel's workroom to find the archaeologist deep in the depths of translation, staring aimlessly at his blackboard. At the sound of Jack's voice however, Daniel jumped and turned quickly to look at the doorway. "Jack!" He hurried around the desk to meet his friend in a 'manly' hug.

"Danny boy!"

"I didn't know you were coming! When did you get here? How long you here for? Wait, why are you here?"

Jack laughed during the barrage of questions, then sobered as Daniel asked the reason for his visit. "As a matter of fact Daniel, I'm here to 'supervise' this little shindig that you guys have set up with our favourite Goa'uld."

Daniel looked sheepish. "Oh, that."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, that. You actually think this is a good idea Daniel? Really? 'Coz I'm finding it hard to believe."

Daniel stammered a little, and then strengthened his voice. "Yes actually Jack I do think it's a good idea. We can learn a lot from Ba'al, and I'd like to think that we've gone past the stage of shooting every Goa'uld on sight simply because they are Goa'uld."

Jack chose not to answer. To Daniel, the silence spoke volumes and so instead of continuing on a subject that obviously upset his friend, he began to speak of little things. They settled into a normal conversation, catching up on everything that had happened since Jack had relocated to DC. When there was a lull in conversation, Daniel piped up with something that he had been wanted to ask Jack since he wandered through the doorway half an hour earlier.

"Hey, have you been to see anyone else yet."

"No, Danny boy, yours was the first room I came to."

"I'm touched," Daniel said wryly, expecting what Jack was about to say.

"Don't get too excited, it's the closest to Landry's office."

"Ah. Figured as much." Both men smiled before Daniel cleared his throat and tried again.

"What I'm asking is…well…have you been to see Sam yet?"

There was a pause as Jack swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

"Er…no. Not had the time yet. Was gonna go see Carter in a bit, yeh. After I unpacked some stuff, you know."

"Right."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, in that case. I'll be off." Jack got up awkwardly, inadvertently thinking about Sam, and made his way to the door. Once there he stopped. "Look, you wanna go for dinner tonight?"

"You gonna invite the others."

"I suppose, well Teal'c and Carter."

"Jaack…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ok," he sighed, "I suppose I'll invite Mitchell."

"Very nice of you," Daniel said dryly.

"Ain't it?" Jack retorted with a grin before striding out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next 3 chapters, thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!. Hopefully get more uploaded tomorrow. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four:**

In his on-base bed that night, Jack O'Neill couldn't sleep. He lay staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the night's events. They'd all gone out for dinner, well the original members of SG-1 went; Cameron Mitchell had cried off, saying he had reports to write. Hell, that was all right with Jack. He hadn't really wanted the man to come anyway. Sure, he liked him; he was the best candidate to replace him on SG-1. But that didn't mean that Jack had to include him in his 'work' family as he thought of them.

The dinner was fun. Just the four of them, getting to spend time together, was a luxury they hadn't often been able to afford. They chatted away, catching up and reminiscing about old times. It was as if Jack had never been away. At least, on the surface.

Truth be told, Jack was not a happy man. The others had noticed this at the meal, as much as he had attempted to hide it. He had accepted the post in DC because he thought he'd had enough of the constant peril of the SGC. Jack had been lying to himself. He loved the action and the suspense of working in such a top-secret organisation. Even more he loved the people who worked in Colorado. Pentagon employees were just a little annoying. Ok, they were downright butt-kissers. He was sick of being brown-nosed everywhere he went, 'Yes General, no General, three bags frikkin full General!' At least in Colorado people gave him a bit of sass, made coming to work more interesting!

Jack sighed and rolled over. He was wearing a dappled grey Air Force t-shirt that stretched nicely around his well toned, muscled and tanned arms. Jack had kept up with his physical training, despite being a desk-pusher (as he thought of himself).

It was like being at home; being in Colorado. He had not been back since his posting in DC and felt ashamed of his lack of contact with fellow team members. He and Daniel had quickly settled back into their old routine – taking the piss out of each other on a regular basis. As for Teal'c, it was like he'd never left – the Jaffa did not hold grudges with his human brother. But with Sam…now that had been a tough one. Jack sighed again as he remembered the events of their first meeting in six months. Carter had been so…well, so **brisk** with him. As if he was still her CO and they had only just met. She was so stiff and formal with him that it hurt. It was 'Sir' this and 'General' that, even after he ordered her to call him Jack. And why? _I mean its not as if anything happened between us!_ Jack thought vehemently.

Rolling back on his back and placing his hands behind his head Jack smiled unconsciously. He was thinking of the way Carter had been eating. She was so darn cute! Cutting up her steak into tiny pieces and eating it delicately. And the way the soft light reflected off her golden hair, making her look even more beautiful. _If that's even possible_. Jack sighed again.

If he was being honest with himself, something he didn't like to do very often, Jack knew that the sole reason for him going to DC was to give them both a break. Jack had known for a long time that he had to get away from the SGC or act on his feelings for his former 2IC. He'd tried to ignore them, to tell himself that it was merely physical. But even before his transferral he had taken to locking his hands behind his back whenever he saw her to prevent himself from reaching out to grab her and kiss her. Jack knew that moving away to DC would help them both move on. He was **never** going to get in the way of her career. So, being cruel to be kind he left her without telling her anything except that he would always be there for her as a friend.

But try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about Samantha Carter. He'd dated a few women, to the point where many women at the Pentagon had come to regard him as the most eligible bachelor. But the dates had never gone anywhere. He found himself comparing every woman to Sam. After six months Jack had given up seeing other women and found himself missing those in Colorado even more. He knew it was about time, he'd known it even before he left the SGC. Jack O'Neill knew it was nearly time to retire.

Curling his hand into a fist and slamming it down into the sheets, Jack groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He was gonna try and sleep, even if it killed him!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Walking into the briefing room at 1355 hours, Jack found Sam alone, reading a report. _Ah, crap_, he thought and briefly considered walking back out. Deciding that would be unfair he moved around the other side of the table and stood with his hand resting on the back of a chair. She hadn't even noticed him, or so he thought.

Actually, Sam had been acutely aware of Jack's entrance, even as he stood dithering in the doorway. She refused to get up to welcome him. She refused to give him an inch. Samantha Carter was a seriously annoyed woman. And the object of her annoyance was simply standing silently in front of her. Not saying a word. _Oh well, why break with tradition_, she thought.

There was a prolonged silence. Where Sam refused to look up from the report and Jack did not sit down.

"Err, Carter. Good morning." _Easy enough_. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up. Then drew that breath back in as he saw the cold look in her eyes.

"Sir," she said curtly.

_Still on that are we? _He responded sharply in his mind. But his traitor mouth replied, "Can I sit down?"

"You're the General. General".

"Right. Yes. I am…that".

Jack took a seat. "So…that report about our imminent snakey visitor?" Jack attempted to inject some humour into the situation. He failed. Miserably.

"Actually, Sir" _Definite emphasis on the 'Sir' there Jack thought miserably_. Carter continued as if nothing was wrong, all the time imagining her words were little daggers stinging him; each word dripped with venom. " It's a report I've been meaning to read for a while from the R&D team at Area 51. It's about the Asgard's time dilational fields." She cut off at the statement. Normally she would have continued with some 'technobabble' enjoying the growing look of confusion on his face. But not this time.

Jack noticed the abrupt halt. "What, no technobabble?" He ventured.

"Don't want to bore you Sir."

Just as Jack opened his mouth to retort, Landry strode purposefully into the room, followed by the other members of SG-1.

"Are we all ready people? Our guest will be arriving shortly."

Jack drew his incredulous gaze away from Sam's face, which was still fixed resolutely on the report in front of her and addressed Landry. "So, how is our honoured snake getting here?"

"He's landed his ship on an uninhabited world with a Stargate and will be gating through to us, minus his attendants, Jack. As you well know. Now, let's head on down to the control room shall we." Landry looked at Jack as the younger man got to his feet. "Jaack?" His question implied Landry was a little nervous about Jack's reaction to their guest but his fears were alleviated, a little, by Jack throwing a hand in the direction of the stairs and saying, "After you Hank."

The others followed, Sam falling into step with Daniel. He whispered quickly in her ear, "Sam, what was going on when we came in?"

Sam looked up at him a little too quickly, he noted, and responded, "What do you mean?"

"Sam, you cut the tension in that room with a knife." He exaggerated this last word very dramatically, for a whisper.

Sam was silent for a moment before replying, "Daniel. I don't know what you mean. I was just chatting to the General. That's all."

_The General??_ Daniel groaned inwardly. He had hoped that Jack coming back to Colorado would spur these two on to doing something…anything(!)…about their relationship. Apparently his hopes were in vain.

The wormhole disengaged as Ba'al sauntered slowly down the metal ramp of the gate room. _Such an ugly place_, he thought sardonically. Then he saw his 'welcome' party waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp. Ba'al smiled his half-smile, but inwardly he was already patting himself on the back. The ever-predictable Tau'ri had delivered exactly the two people he wanted to be there straight into his hands.

"Welcome to Earth. I am General Hank Landry, commander of this facility." The fat man was holding a hand out to him, Ba'al realised, and distantly he shook it, remembering this was a foolish Tau'ri custom. Arrogantly, Ba'al turned away from the General to sweep his hand around the room, indicating the many men pointing guns at him.

"Is all this security really necessary? I am here at my own admission and was cordially invited by your government".

Landry hesitated, but then ordered the men to stand down.

Ba'al smiled inwardly. Already he was in control of this little gathering.

"Now, isn't that better. Much more companionable."

He moved around the General to stare Jack square in the eye. Ba'al was a good actor but even Jack noted the small flash of hatred in the Goa'uld's eyes as the two looked each other over.

"O'Neill." Ba'al eventually stated. "How nice to see you…well."

_Son of a bitch_, Jack thought loudly. Instead he responded with a wry drawl, "Ba'al. Shame you aren't dead." Jack beamed at Ba'al, whilst the latter was speechless in anger. Jack's quips had never sat well with him. Instead of betraying his emotions he merely laughed and rested a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack stepped away from the touch as Ba'al moved around to greet the rest of his welcoming party. Finally coming to Sam, Ba'al looked into her eyes and raised her hand to kiss it.

"Colonel Carter, always a pleasure." Sam yanked her hand out of his touch just as Jack unconsciously stepped forward to protect her. He stopped himself as he remembered her cold attitude towards him last night and this afternoon.

Ba'al turned back to face General Landry. "Well, I suppose you would all like to know what I'm doing here, on your 'delightful' little planet? Its simple really – I propose an alliance. Against the Ori. Your…ways may not be as advanced as I would like but then the Tau'ri have always done well in situations where the odds were against them. So, I feel it is in our common good to work together to eliminate this threat. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ba'al, if you'll follow me, we'll be able to discuss this in much more detail in the briefing room."

Ba'al nodded and swept out of the gate room, after General Landry. Leaving the others simply staring after him.

"See, I told you he wants to help." Daniel looked around at the other sceptical faces, beaming, and rushed to follow Landry and their 'guest'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Later than evening Landry was sitting in his office having a heated debate with Jack and Colonel Carter. Landry and Carter had been arguing for the need to be more personable with Ba'al, to go and talk to him in his quarters about exactly what he wanted out of the alliance. They simply needed more intel, they had argued, and out of everyone Ba'al had had the most dealings with Jack and Sam. Thus Landry had practically ordered the two of them to go and talk to him, despite not really being able to order Jack to do anything, being as they were of the same rank.

Jack didn't care about the need for more intel. The moment Ba'al had stepped through the gate, his eyes sweeping the room, Jack had felt so totally uneasy that he had spoken little during the exchange in the briefing room. He knew in his gut that having Ba'al on base was a seriously bad idea, but from the way he had treated Carter in the gate room he also didn't want her going alone to the Goa'uld's VIP guest quarters. So Jack gave in.

On their way down to Ba'al's quarters the pair said virtually nothing to each other. Things were still extremely tense between them and Sam was even wishing that he hadn't come back to Colorado, if this was the way things were going to be. It hurt to even look at him, as every time she did she was reminded of everything they had been through together. Little flashes of memory burst in her eyes: her terror when Jack was so ill he had to be blended with a Tok'Ra symbiote, the look on his face as he sat strapped into the za'taarc detector, his benign smile directed at her after his so-called 'time-looping'. Whenever these memories resurfaced she tried to make herself remember the pain of his leaving her behind. Most of the time, she succeeded.

Entering Ba'al's room, Jack and Sam found him sitting with his back to them, murmuring into his hand. Jack signalled for the two airman at the door to remain vigilant then took a deep breath and strode in with a curt "Ba'al". Sam followed silently and sat at the desk, while Jack leaned on its heavy wooden frame. Unnoticed by either of them, Ba'al placed his right hand underneath his leg, out of sight.

"To what do I owe this…pleasure?" He directed the last word of this missive at Sam, who hesitated then looked back into his eyes with steely determination. Ba'al remembered the last woman to look at him like that and smiled evilly, internally.

"Landry ordered us to come down here and have a chat with you. On a more 'personable' level". Jack refused to be nicey nicey with him, as everyone else seemed to be. _Well, except Teal'c_, he thought.

"Personable. Now **that** Colonel Carter is a word I like". Sam looked down, blushing, and attempting not to.

Jack unfolded his arms and waved a hand at Ba'al. "Hey, talking to you here snakey, would be polite of you to respond to **me**."

"My…apologies…O'Neill. It is my dearest wish that we can all begin to be more personable with each other. Especially since we're going to have a very **intense** relationship from now on."

Jack rolled his eyes. He hated the over-the-top ways of the Goa'uld. "What are you talking about?" He asked tiredly.

Ba'al slowly drew his right hand out from underneath his leg, pressing his thumb into his palm as he did so. Sam caught sight of the action. "SIR!" She yelled, just as a blinding flash of light covered her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here you go you insatiable people! The next 3 chapters for your enjoyment. Thanks for your reviews, they spur me on to write more. So, please R+R!! Hopefully more tomorrow, you lot are reading faster than I can write!

_Anyway…on with the story…_

**Chapter Seven:**

Sam blinked her eyes to get rid of the spots. She tensed, something was wrong; the air felt different, it was definitely cooler. And she was sitting on her butt, when she had been sitting on a chair. Suddenly she remembered the blinding flash of light and being in Ba'al's quarters at the SGC. Unfortunately for Sam, just as quickly as she had remembered she heard the all too familiar sound of two shots of a zat gun. One hit her square in the chest and she remembered no more.

The other shot had been directed at Jack who stood next to Sam, he was just about to shout out when the zat hit him and he fell crumpled in a heap next to an unconscious Carter.

Ba'al moved quickly into action. They were back on his ha'tak vessel, surrounded by Jaffa and humans alike. One blonde woman with a cold glint in her eye coolly ordered the Jaffa to move O'Neill and Carter to a holding cell. She then turned her gaze on the man smiling smugly at the two prone forms on the floor.

"Everything went as planned then?"

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't be here and neither would they," he pointed at the two humans, being dragged away none too gently by the Jaffa soldiers.

"Have you done as I asked?" Ba'al turned his full gaze on the blonde woman and she visibly shrunk back.

"Yes my lord. We jumped directly into hyperspeed as soon as you beamed aboard and whilst you were with the Tau'ri we successfully extracted the cloning technology from the Trust using the same method. It was an inspired plan, my lord."

Ba'al chuckled evilly. "Yes, yes it was."

Neither of them noticed the small, brown-haired slave woman leave the chamber, following in the direction the Jaffa had taken the prisoners.

In their cold cell, Jack and Sam lay crumpled together on the floor. Slowly, Jack began to come around, blinking and groaning. He put a hand up to his head and felt the tacky sensation of warm, wet blood. _Must of hit it when they stunned me_. Jack groaned again and put his hand out to steady himself. Instead of leaning on the floor, however, his hand rested on something warm and soft. Something with a heartbeat.

Jack jumped and looked around. Carter lay next to him on the floor. One long, purple bruise was rapidly spreading just below her neck and she moaned softly, in obvious pain. Jack, pre-occupied with simply staring at her, did not realise that his hand was placed rather inappropriately. He loved the way that her golden hair was falling across her forehead and how her fingers were curling in and out of a fist.

Sam came around slowly. Her head was throbbing and for some reason she could feel a pain beneath her neck. Gradually, as her senses became aware of her surroundings, Sam remembered what had happened and where she was. But she was also feeling something else. There was a warm weight pressing on her, just above her left breast. Sam kept her eyes closed, giggling internally as she realised what it must be. Getting her humour under control, Sam slowly opened one eye to see Jack staring down at her.

He jumped back quickly, beet red, realising where his hand had been. Jack coughed and cleared his throat, getting to his feet quickly.

"Carter." He said in a strained voice, walking away with his hands in his pockets to look around the doorway.

Sam tried to stop the smile on her lips but failed miserably. She rolled painfully onto her other side, away from Jack, and he could see her shoulders shaking as she laughed silently.

Attempting to ignore the growing embarrassment, Jack coughed again and began to appraise their situation. As Sam began to realise where they were, her training also took over. She sat up stiffly and looked around.

"Ha'tak?"

"Yeah, I think so. Ba'al must have planned this all along."

Jack looked at her sharply, his gaze telling her exactly how angry he was for Ba'al being able to put them in this position in the first place. Sam looked down at her lap guiltily.

"Sorry sir."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, well, it's done now isn't it? Not as if we can change that."

"I know bu…"

Jack cut her off, "But nothing Carter. It's **done**. Now lets figure out a way out of here."

"Yes sir".

Jack looked back at the doorway to examine where the opening mechanisms would normally be.

"Err, Carter…"

Sam looked up at him and awkwardly stood up.

"Sir?"

"Aren't there normally some Goa'uldy doohickeys right about here? You know, that have something to do with the **door**?"

Sam walked over to where Jack was and took over examining the wall for various panels. She found nothing. Jack waited impatiently.

"Carter…!"

"Oh, yes, sorry sir. It would appear that Ba'al has modified this vessel. The usual locking panels have been removed." She sighed deeply; realising that what she was about to tell him would seriously piss him off.

"There's no telling what else he's changed. Knowing Ba'al the way we do," she looked pointedly back at her former CO, "he'll have made as many changes as possible."

"So what you're saying Carter is…"

"Sir. Ba'al could have seriously advanced weapons, cloaking technology, and who knows how many Jaffa and Death Gliders. He must have made a hell of a lot of modifications to be able to bring the ship within beaming range of the SGC and not be picked up by any scans!"

Jack wiped his face with his hands. Raising them in the air to ask his next question.

"Peachy. So just how do we fit into this?"

"I…well I don't know sir."

Jack spun on his heel. "Right. Great."

Sam raised her chin; she was beginning to get angry with him again. "We've gotten out of worse situations than this before, General."

Jack sighed inwardly, _so she's back to calling me General_. Without really thinking about it, Jack raised his eyebrow. "General?"

Sam, now fully in control of her senses again retorted, "That's your rank. Isn't it?" She injected as much venom into those last two words as possible, wanting to hurt him.

Jack, now feeling a little angry and extremely hurt lashed back with, "Well observed, **Colonel**."

There was a prolonged silence as the two just stared at each other. Then Jack sighed and sat down hard on the 'bed'.

"Sorry Carter. I'm just a little pissed. Ba'al fooled all of us. Including me."

That took Carter by surprise. Her eyes widened a little. She was really not used to Jack apologising, especially so quickly. Here face softened. In one moment she realised just how childish she was being and moved hesitantly over to sit next to him. Distantly Jack detected the increased warmth on his right side. Her arm brushed seemingly unnoticed against his, but in fact it sent tiny little electrical sparks shooting through his body.

As always, when she sat this close to him Jack couldn't think straight. He tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. As if noticing his heightened anxiety and excitement, Sam said nothing. Slowly she lowered her head onto his shoulder, into a familiar position. Getting more confident, Sam nuzzled her face into his neck and Jack barely concealed a gasp. The simple gesture said so much. Leaning back gently against the wall, Jack raised his arm to encircle her shoulder and they sat together in silence, in the bowels of Ba'al's ship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Back at the SGC, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Cameron Mitchell were arguing hotly in General Landry's office.

"Sir! Please, just let us take a couple of teams to the co-ordinates of the planet that Ba'al gated from!"

"Colonel, as I have informed you, I have neither the resources nor the man power to do that. **At the moment**!"

"But…"

"If you can wait a few days, SG-19 will have returned from their undercover Ori operation and I can send them out to check on the planet."

"A few days! But General…"

"No buts Dr. Jackson. That's all I can offer you for now. I will not let your personal feelings influence professional decisions. You three can not go, any more than I can!"

There was a heavy silence in the office. Daniel was distraught. He felt **very** guilty for recommending that Ba'al be let onto the base. He couldn't imagine what the Goa'uld wanted with Jack and Sam but he was willing to bet his life that it was nothing pleasant. Teal'c and Mitchell wanted to find their missing teammate and the general to, but being soldiers, they were more inclined to stick to their orders. What General Landry was saying was justified; with the increased Ori threat there were no available teams and the remaining members of SG-1 haring off to find their friends would not have gone down well with the powers-that-be.

The tense silence continued as Landry looked all three straight in the eye. "Now, am I going to have to make this an order?"

All the fight went out of Daniel and he sagged visibly.

"I understand your concern. I feel the same way. But there really is nothing we can do just now. I'm afraid Jack and Colonel Carter are on their own."

Mitchell sighed loudly. "We understand sir."

Landry nodded. "Very good. Now, if you'll leave me to it, I have several important phone calls to make." He raised his eyebrows pointedly and looked towards the door.

Together, Mitchell and Teal'c steered Daniel out of the door and down the hall. They made their way to the Commissionary.

"I understand General Landry's motivations, CameronMitchell. I would hope that you do as well."

"I do Teal'c. I do. It's just…you know. All that 'leaving a man behind' crap. It means a lot more round here."

"I was under the impression that O'Neill and ColonelCarter had left us behind. Not the other way around."

Mitchell laughed. "You know what I mean Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head with a small smile.

"I am glad that O'Neill and ColonelCarter are together. O'Neill is one of the greatest warriors I know, and ColonelCarter is extremely intelligent. I believe if any of the Tau'ri could get out of this situation alive, it is those two."

"You know Teal'c, has anyone ever told you you're an optimist?"

Teal'c merely raised one eyebrow at Mitchell, who laughed.

Just at that moment Daniel raised his head to look at Teal'c. He was thoroughly miserable. "Teal'c, I…I'm so sorry."

"For what DanielJackson?"

"For not taking your objections to Ba'al's arrival more seriously. You knew what was coming. In fact, you were both sceptical and I was being naïve."

Teal'c paused a moment and nodded his head at Daniel.

"Whilst I am angry, I direct this anger towards Ba'al for his deceit rather than towards you DanielJackson. Your eagerness to see the good in all does you credit."

Daniel smiled up at the big Jaffa. "Thanks Teal'c. You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that."

Mitchell coughed, breaking into the moment; he understood the bond between these people, and frankly was a little jealous.

"Come on guys, this mushy stuff gets old fast. Lets go eat." He took a deep breath. "Besides, as much as we might want to, there's nothing we can do for Sam or the General until SG-19 returns."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Jack and Sam had been sitting together in silence for nearly an hour. Her head was still resting comfortably on his shoulder, but now both of his arms were wrapped around her, pressing her to him as tightly as possible. It felt so comfortable and so right to both of them.

Sam berated herself soundly for her childish behaviour and sighed gratefully as his strong arms held her. She knew that she had reason to resent Jack for going to DC, for leaving her behind, but somehow that mattered a lot less now than it had the past few months. She nearly laughed when she thought of the irony of their situation; here they were, on a hostile alien's ship, abducted for God-only-knew what reason, and it turned out to be the only thing that had brought them back together.

Meanwhile, Jack was as content as he felt he could possibly be, at least as a prisoner on a Goa'uld's ship, anyway. He held Sam tightly in his arms, marvelling in the fact that she was letting him do so. He had pictured this moment so many times, finally coming to the conclusion that it could never happen and thus had moved away from her. Jack had constructed strong personal barriers to keep his emotions in check. But now, as she melted in his arms, he felt those barriers falling away. He wanted to be with her, to love her, to kiss her and hold her. And he didn't want to stop.

Without saying a word, both felt the change in the other. The last vestige of hesitation uncoiled, Jack lowered his head and Sam raised hers, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was electrifying. Jack could feel his pulse pounding throughout his body and the warmth of the embrace made him forget everything; where they were, what had happened between them in the past few months. He simply stopped caring. Everything he was, everything he felt for her, was delivered in that one kiss.

Sam returned his passion with her own desires; love, longing and a desperate attempt to make him realise how much he meant to her. She forgot about wanting to hurt him, forgot about the pain of his leaving her, forgot about their current situation and lost herself to him.

The kiss became more passionate and without realising it, Jack had borne Sam down onto the hard surface; his hand under her head to support her, her arms flung around his neck. Both were so lost in each other that they did not notice the door rising. They broke apart only when they heard the all-too-familiar sound of the powering up of a staff weapon. Craning his head around towards the door, Jack noted the Jaffa standing there, the contempt on his face, and smiled his roguish smile.

"Do you mind?" He said, in what he figured was his most conceited tone. The Jaffa obviously did not care to be insulted and took a step forward to prod Sam in the shoulder with his staff weapon. "You will come with me," he stated.

Jack was on his feet immediately. "Hey!"

One arm pushed the Jaffa back against the wall, the other held the staff weapon away from Sam. Two other Jaffa strode into the room, wrestling Jack off their First Prime, pinning his arms behind his back and forcing him to kneel. The main Jaffa took one look at the defiant Jack O'Neill and punched him. Sam jumped up, but was grabbed by one of the other henchmen and frog-marched from the room.

"CARTER!" _Damn, didn't even get a chance to talk to her. To explain_.

Jack caught Ba'al's First Prime in his piercing gaze. "Where are they taking her?"

The Jaffa leaned down to look Jack in the eye, obviously revelling in his current 'power' status. "Your…friend…is being taken to an audience with her God. He has many things to say to her."

Jack's voice dripped sarcasm, "doesn't he wanna see me? I'm hurt."

"Oh, do not concern yourself. Human. My God has great plans for you."

Knocking Jack to the floor, the Jaffa strode out of the cell, locking it behind them.

"That's what I was afraid of." Jack mumbled. He looked towards the door, towards Sam, the fear in his eyes obvious.

Deep in the depths of Ba'al's vessel, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter was bound, gagged and forced to kneel on the floor. The Jaffa standing behind her forcefully bowed her head and she stared stonily at the ground. Gradually she saw one booted foot, then two, directly in her eyeline. He was so close to her that she could feel the warmth of his body. Sam was afraid. She didn't know what Ba'al could possibly want with her, but she knew she was going to do her best to find out. _Intel_, she thought passionately. _Intel is what we need. Maybe then Jack and I will have better odds. Maybe…_

At a nod from Ba'al the Jaffa un-gagged her then left the room. Defiantly Sam raised her head to stare Ba'al directly in the eye. Her stony silence, however, seemed to do little more than amuse him and without warning he slapped her, hard. Gasping with the sting, Sam's defiance was broken only a little and she raised her head once more.

"Defiance will get you no where, my dear," Ba'al crooned, pausing before he slapped her other cheek.

Again, Sam gasped as the sting sent a throbbing through her cheeks. Her anger was edged with fear, but she was relieved when Ba'al stepped back from her to sit in his throne-like chair. Sam knew her best bet at gaining intel was to goad the Goa'uld; to tease information out of him. She remained silent for the moment, waiting for him to speak.

"No doubt you are wondering why you are here."

Sam remained silent.

"Your resolve is most refreshing. The last female to kneel in front of me as you are was certainly not as…stimulating."

Sam tried not to let her disgust show and instead answered, "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you…?"

Sam sighed in apparent frustration. "Why I'm here?!"

"All in good time, my dear. I thought we could have some…fun…first."

Sam's heart sank. _Fun? What the hell does that mean?_

"Don't play games with me Ba'al. I'm not interested."

"Not interested? You disappoint me Colonel Carter."

Ba'al stepped down from his chair once again, yanking Sam up, viciously, by the elbows.

"It does not matter how you feel Colonel Carter. Soon you will be very, very interested in my 'games'."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter. I would post more but won't have time to write tonight as I'm going to see my little sister in the school production of Grease. What joy. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. As always, thanks for taking the time to review and keep 'em coming!

In response to gater62's review: I was getting a little peed off with the nicey nicey Ba'al that frequents Season 9 – I wanted to revert back to the nasty Ba'al of Season 6. I mean he's a Goa'uld for cryin' out loud and I figure that eventually Ba'al will do whatever he can to get some semblance of power back (as we can see with the plot outlines for Stargate:Continuum). Hence my 'nasty nasty' Ba'al. Be warned there is more to come!

Anyway, enough of the rant, and on with the story… 

**Chapter Ten:**

Jack was beside himself with worry. They'd taken Sam away over two hours ago, by his watch, and there was no sign of her return. Jack knew from horrible experience just what Ba'al would do to get information out of a person. He hoped and prayed that he wasn't doing it to Sam. To him, he could handle. But not to Sam.

Jack stopped his pacing and slid down against the cell wall. He was losing it. Try as he might, he couldn't bring back the barriers that had protected him for so long. They'd completely melted away as soon as he kissed her.

Why? Why did I have to kiss her?! Of all the stupid things… 

Jack hit his hand to his forehead, berating himself for what he'd done. He frantically swiped at his eyes, furious with himself for letting the angry tears pool in them.

Momentarily pausing, Jack questioned himself. But she was enjoying it wasn't she? She kissed me back… 

He silenced that stupid little voice at the back of his head. That voice was always hopeful. That was the voice that told him to resign and kiss her during the time loops, the same voice that asked her to go fishing with him, the same voice that comforted her after the death of Jacob. Jack hated that voice. Hell, he hated what Carter could do to him.

Hated and loved it at the same time.

He jumped up again, pacing the tiny cell. Anger was building within him. Suddenly he spun and began banging on the door of the cell. He yelled for them to let him out, to bring Carter back, just for someone to come.

The problem for Jack was, it had all been too goddamned easy. Ba'al had just waltzed into the SGC, been put under what Jack considered to be a ridiculously flimsy two-man guard detail and then managed to snatch himself and Carter from right under their noses!

Jack punched the door in his frustration. Ignoring the growing pain and shed skin of his knuckles Jack growled in frustration and despair, retreating back to the 'bed'.

Suddenly he heard a beeping and the door raised. Jack waited impatiently as one, then two delicate bare feet stepped into the room. The woman, or at least that's what Jack gathered she was from the look of her feet, was slowly revealed as a small, dark-skinned female.

He supposed this was a new form of Ba'al-type torture. But Jack had lost his devil-may-care attitude the moment Carter had been dragged away from him, and thus he remained silent; no quips, no jokes. 

He remained still, unconsciously holding his throbbing hand, staring at her with a calm silence that radiated his fury. It was the type of anger that was dangerous and more terrifying than anything physical.

And she could sense it the moment she walked in the room.

She raised her hands to show she came unarmed and moved forward slowly. Glancing quickly over her shoulder, the slave woman checked that she hadn't been followed then returned her gaze to the man in front of her. She could tell he was furious. In fact, the glare in his eyes frightened her a little but her resolve strengthened as she remembered who she was and why she was there.

"I mean you no harm."

Still, he remained silent.

"I am the slave Lucinar. I am in the service of Ba'al."

As she said this she moved steadily closer to him, remaining tense lest he jump her. She did not want to anger him further but it was imperative that she inform him of her position.

Finally Jack blinked and looked away. The emotions bubbling under the surface threatened to spill out as he asked, "Where's Carter?"

"You're counterpart has been taken to an audience with Ba'al. As far as I know, she remains unharmed."

"Unharmed?!" He spat out at her. Jack was willing to bet his left arm that Ba'al **had** harmed Carter. He just prayed that it hadn't been too much. Breathing deeply, Jack still could not help being a little curious as to the slave's presence. This was a new one on him, sending the slave to do the Jaffa's job.

Silently Lucinar leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear.

"I am Tok'ra."

Jacks eyes widened in surprise. His voice lost some of its earlier fury but there was still an angry edge to it that she remained wary of.

"And I'm supposed to just believe that? I was under the impression that most of you guys had cried off from actually helping with anything…important."

Lucinar ignored the insult to the Tok'ra. She could almost feel the fury radiating off him. Instead she knew she had to convince him of her honesty.

"I am Lucinar of Toulshak. Your Samantha Carter was once the daughter of Jacob Carter, host to Selmak. Eight years ago, she was also host to Jolinar of Malkshur." She paused, attempted to gauge his reaction.

"How could I possibly know these things if I were not Tok'ra?"

Jack sighed deeply. Leaning his head back against the wall, and bringing his knees up to rest his hands upon them, he observed the woman with a calculating eye.

"You couldn't." Pausing, his curiosity peaked, Jack ventured, "I thought that the Tok'ra had all but disbanded?"

"Whilst there are Goa'uld tyrants, Tok'ra will strive against them."

Her vague non-answer seemed to placate him a little. These Tok'ra guys were slippery. _That's probably all I'll get on that subject_, Jack realised.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Observing Ba'al and devising a plan to bring about the total destruction of Goa'uld despots in this galaxy."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I mean **here**."

She raised her eyebrows at him in a manner not unlike Teal'c. Jack was filled with the sudden urge for Teal'c to be there, and Daniel too. It was always a lot easier to deal with things like this when they were around.

Not noticing his increased anxiety, or not mentioning it if she did, Lucinar continued.

"I recognised you as soon as you were beamed aboard. Unfortunately I had no notion of Ba'al's plan until it was well in motion. By then it was too late to stop."

"And…?" Jack was in no mood to be nice. He rarely dealt well with Tok'ra, and in situations where Carter was being subjected to God-knows-what the little restraint he usually had was non-existent.

"It is my intention to help you escape. I can contact your leaders and inform them of the gate address of the planet we are travelling to. Unfortunately, my assistance on this ship is minimal and I will largely be working alone. Therefore, for now, you **must** go along with Ba'al's plan."

"Which is…?"

"I am afraid I do not know many of the particulars. But please be aware of two things O'Neill. First, Ba'al has in his possession cloning technology that he has obtained from your planet."

"Cloning? What does he want cloning stuff for?"

"I am unsure. But I do know it has something to do with an Ancient Weapon he has discovered the location of. He tortured it out of the Princess Adara, whose people, on the planet Surnua, discovered an Ancient Temple six months ago."

"Ancients? Shit." Jack paused, taking a deep breath, realisation settling over him like a blanker. "Lucinar. If he's going after Ancient tech, that's why he wants me. Ba'al must know about the Ancient Gene."

Her mouth set in a grim line, Lucinar nodded slowly. But she could do little to stop this, so she simply let the information settle into him. Lucinar sighed, knowing her second bit of intel would provoke horror in the man sitting before her.

"Secondly, Ba'al has a new queen. Do not ask me how he procured her. But he did. And this queen currently has no host."

With a jolt of dread, Jack could see where this conversation was going. Without warning, he gripped Lucinar's arm.

"Carter…!"

"Yes. Again I am unsure but I think that Ba'al plans for Samantha Carter to become…"

Jack cut her off. "Don't say it!"

Lucinar saw the worry and fear in his eyes. She also saw that it was tinged with love and she felt her heart go out to the man.

"I am sorry. But, listen to me now. You're best chance of escape is to do as I say. You must go along with Ba'al's plan. All I require is a little time to get to the communications panels without detection. I will contact the Tauri and transmit the gate address to them. Then you're people can mount a rescue on the planet. Hopefully we shall liberate both you and Colonel Carter and deliver a strong blow to the remaining Goa'uld at the same time."

"I don't care about that damnit! Why shouldn't I just go now and find Carter? Jesus, what if he's snaking her up right now?!"

"You mustn't! O'Neill, don't you see the opportunity this presents us with?! A chance to take out Ba'al, the most powerful remaining Goa'uld in the galaxy?"

Jack sagged visibly. There were two voices in his head once again. One was screaming at him to go and get Carter, to rescue her. To stop Ba'al from doing what he did to him, to her. The other half, 'Officer Jack', was calculating the risks and rewards of the Tok'ra's plan. Dimly, he realised that it was a god-given opportunity and they would be foolish not to take it. He even knew that Carter, if she were here now, would tell him to do it. She never would forgive him for putting his personal feelings before his professional ones.

The problem, and Jack had known it ever since he had kissed her, mere hours before, was that now he had disregarded his emotional barriers he was slowly falling in love with her all over again. He doubted he had ever ceased to be in love with her and the emotions were so overpowering it was difficult to stay in control.

But, self-control was Jack O'Neill's speciality. Drawing himself up to his full height, Jack looked down at the Tok'ra woman. Inside his heart screamed and he choked back a sob before nodding once at her.

The guilt-stricken Tok'ra had been watching his inner turmoil. He was going to accept her plan and she could she the pain she had caused. Without speaking to him again, she stepped back as he rose and nodded at her. She left the cell quickly, checking the coast was clear and turning briefly to re-lock the door. Chancing a glance back inside the cell she could see Jack O'Neill standing and staring at the opposite wall. She saw the gleam of tears in his soft chocolate eyes and the look of absolute despair on his face.

Steeling herself, she walked back to Ba'al's quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WARNING: ANGST ANGST AND MORE ANGST. **

Chapter Eleven

Sam blinked sluggishly. She had the strange sensation that she was suspended in the air, and yet pressed to the ground. She also could not remember the last few minutes of her life. There was a blackness surrounding her that refused to go away. Fighting rising panic, Sam tried to breathe deeply and open her eyes properly. Pre-occupied with wrestling her unresponsive faculties, flashes of memory slammed into her, and she gasped in pain.

- "It does not matter how you feel Colonel Carter. Soon you will be very, very interested in my 'games'."

_- "You WILL tell me how O'Neill procured the Ancient Gene!" _

_- A woman's distant scream of pain._

_- "Stop. Stop…please."_

_- "Tell me all I wish to know Colonel. And you will have release…"_

_- The steely grip of resolve and determination._

_- "I will tell you nothing."_

_- "Then, my dear. You WILL die."_

It was then that everything had gone black. Sam had felt no more. And yet, now she was feeling. Was she dead? Even in her state of dread, Sam could not repress the curiosity of her brilliant mind.

Slowly but surely, Carter's eyes responded to the mental battering she gave them. Shafts of yellow and gold blurry light became apparent, as did the throbbing in her head. With a jolt of dread Sam realised where she was. The brash gold colouring of Ba'al's torture room had been the last thing she noticed before she died. _Died? The son-of-a-bitch killed me? Jeez, this is weird…_ Distantly, and with a barely suppressed laugh, Sam noticed the significantly Jack O'Neill-like statement she had just made. Damn, but that man had made an impression on her.

Thinking of Jack sent her mind speeding back to earlier. What had happened…had it really happened? One minute, she was needling Jack, calling him 'General' and 'Sir' with all the venom she could muster. The next she was all over him like a rash. Well, she supposed, they had been all over each other. _He was kissing me? Wasn't he?_ Sam sighed inwardly; it was just all so damn confusing. For years now, Sam had harboured some pretty strong attractions towards her CO. It started out as a physical need, realised somewhat (Sam remembered in embarrassment) by the "caveman" virus they had protracted on P3X-797. Gradually, however, her attractions to her CO had developed into something greater. It was a feeling that Samantha Carter had been trying to ignore for a very long time. She'd even tried to move on, to be happy with someone else. Well, that had crashed and burned hadn't it? And then, just when she thought something might happen, when they had a chance to do something about the feelings that both knew were there but neither acted on, he'd gone away. He had completely and utterly abandoned her. Sam attempted not to think of it that way. After all, she was an Air Force Officer, highly respected and decorated. She didn't need anyone. She was totally independent.

She was totally alone.

Biting her lip, Sam knew that as soon as she and Jack were out of this, they needed to have a **huge** talk. Possibly involving pizza, beer and Simpsons to counterbalance all the 'emotional' stuff.

_As soon as we're out of this??? Sam, have you realised that right now you're stuck on the ship of some crazy-ass Goa'uld and he's already killed you once? As a matter of fact, isn't this is a very jovial conversation to be having with yourself when you're stuck in this sitatuation…?_

_Stupid, pessimistic brain._ Sam bit back a laugh. She was arguing with herself. Definitely picked up one too many Jack O'Neill traits. Or been hit on the head. _Let's not think about that_.

_Ok_, Sam figured, _back to the business at hand_.

Steadily, she opened her eyes to find Ba'al watching her with an evil smirk of amusement plastered across his face.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Actually yes, Colonel Carter, I was. Our time together has been most…enjoyable."

This was certainly not the expletive reply Sam had expected.

"I haven't told you anything." She paused, readying herself for the expected temper-tantrum. "And I won't."

"That much is clear to me Samantha. I have not gained this much pleasure out of the torture of a captive for a very long time. In fact, I believe the last time I experienced anything similar would have been when I caused so much pain to your O'Neill."

The mention of Jack had clearly been intended to needle Sam. And it succeeded. A flash of pain crossed her face as she remembered how distant Jack had been after his time with Ba'al. He hid it well, but it had taken him a long time to regain his composure. Quickly, Sam realised Ba'al's intentions and attempted to hide the pain on her face. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough. He registered her emotions with another smirk.

"He is not 'my' O'Neill, Ba'al. If you think that you can get to me through him, you're wrong." Her bold statement clearly had no effect and she watched grimly as he chuckled.

"The point is, my dear, it has come to light that how O'Neill procured the Ancient Gene is unimportant. It does not affect my plans." He paused, grinning. "Do not think that this means you are superfluous. Not at all. There is a much greater need for you, Samantha Carter. And it has nothing to do with the knowledge you possess."

Nodding to one of the two stationed Jaffa, Ba'al edged forward until she could feel his warm breath on her face. Grimacing, she closed her eyes. Attempting one last stab at Jack O'Neill humour she quipped, "you know, you guys should really think about brushing your teeth."

Ba'al said nothing. In fact, his eerie silence was a little astonishing and not a little worrying after he had been so informative just a moment before.

Bringing his face close to her, so much so that their noses were practically touching, Ba'al inhaled deeply. Sam was disgusted and the panic in her throat was building up slowly. Something was definitely wrong here.Was he going to hurt her? Obviously, in a different way to the one he already had. In a much more sadistic and terrifying way…

The panic quelled a little as he moved back. But then the alarm bells clanged with extreme intensity as her eyes flicked to what the Jaffa was placing on the table next to Ba'al's chair.

"Samantha Carter. You are going to become my new queen," Ba'al breathed intensely.

* * *

Sam struggled against the hard lattice that held her in its grasp. She strained as much as her muscles could allow, grunting a little against the effort as she watched Ba'al retreat to stand next to the tank, laughing loudly. The humour she had tried to inject in the situation to make herself feel better had entirely dissipated. Momentarily chiding herself for thinking that she and Jack could get out of this easily, she strained so hard against the lattice that she heard the rip of material. It was useless. Ba'al had her in his grasp. Oddly, Sam became calm. It was as if she had accepted her fate and was dealing with it. The stillness she felt was only mirrored one other time in her life; when Jack had asked her how she was doing when her father was dying, and she'd said she was ok.

_Jack_.

The jolt in her stomach made Sam close her eyes to stop the tears welling up. But instead of the inside of her lids, Sam saw Jack's face. The rugged, intense lines of his smile. His tanned, weathered skin. Silvering hair. Sam had never known anyone who could look so adorable and yet so goddamned sexy at the same time! It was this picture that had kept Sam warm on many a lonely night. And now it was keeping her warm at the end. The thought made her happier.

Thinking of Jack also made Carter reassess her current situation.

"Err Ba'al, I hate to get your hopes up and everything. I mean it's a very tempting offer." She paused, smiling sarcastically. "But I think I'll have to decline."

"You won't decline Colonel Carter. And soon you **will** be my Queen." Ba'al crooned at the shrieking snake in the tank as he said this, then slowly turned to look at the dishevelled woman in front of him.

"Ba'al, I think you must be going a little deaf. What I said wa…" Sam stopped the quip abruptly. She could feel the grip of fear settle over her heart as two Jaffa dragged a bound and gagged Jack O'Neill into the room. He was in obvious pain; a wound on his temple was bleeding sluggishly.

"Jack…" she mouthed silently, willing him to look up at her.

Responding to the sixth sense that had always bound them together, Jack looked up slowly. She could see the pain and fear in his eyes. But there was something else. Sam ignored the sensation and shook her head at him. She mentally urged him not to do anything rash and not to give in to Ba'al's torturous methods. Their eyes remained locked for long moments. Sam felt like her heart would burst and Ba'al chuckled.

"Well, isn't this…romantic."

With a snarl, Jack lunged at Ba'al, only to be knocked down by one of the Jaffa stationed behind him. He groaned and fell to the floor, Sam struggling against the invisible bonds that held her in place.

"Enough!" Ba'al seemed to grow in stature as he quietened her. Slowly he repeated his earlier statement.

"You will become my Queen, Samantha Carter." Ba'al smiled cruelly. "Because if you don't, I will kill your lover."

Sam's eyes shot to Jack on the floor. She gulped. "And if I do agree?"

Ba'al blinked. "I will set him free."

Sam knew she should have better judgement. But her mind was still so clouded from the earlier pain, and from her thoughts of Jack. All she could think was Jack meant more to the SGC and the protection of Earth than she did. He was the figurehead, the man who inspired hope and loyalty amongst the common man. In one breath, Sam Carter knew what she was going to do.

"Let me down."

"Then you…agree?"

Sam choked back a sob. "Yes."

"NO!" Jack struggled up from the floor, but was pushed in place by the Jaffa.

"CARTER! NO!" He pleaded with her from the floor but she ignored him. She knew if she looked at him now, her heart would shatter in a million tiny pieces.

His voice broke. "Sam…please…"

Standing in front of the tank, Sam waited as Ba'al pulled out the shrieking Goa'uld. Almost as if in slow motion, she watched the Queen leap for her throat and felt the searing pain of it tearing into her neck. Tears rolled down her face as she whispered, "Goodbye Jack".

"SAM!" He watched helplessly as she fell to the floor. Finally scrambling free of the Jaffa he leaned over her as the last moments of her consciousness floated away.

Ba'al nodded once to the Jaffa. Unnoticed by Jack or Sam, he raised his staff weapon to point at Jack's back. He fired one shot at the back of his head.

As her consciousness melted away, Sam could **feel** the last moments of his life slipping away. Shrieking and convulsing on the floor, she cried out once.

"NO!"

Jack fell slowly, coming to rest over her legs.

There was total silence.

Moving slowly, as if in a dream, a hand raised at Sam Carter's side. Opening her eyes, they flashed menacingly, and she looked at her limb in wonder. Gradually she sat up, pushing the dead man off her. Rising to her feet, she smiled and looked at Ba'al. Cupping his face in one, long slender hand she uttered, "It has been a long time since I looked into your eyes, my love."

"Greetings Vanoush, my Queen."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't hurt me! The muse goes where it wishes... 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Ducks from flying mice and keyboards… All I can say is oh ye readers of little faith…read on…

As always, thanks for the reviews. It's great to know people are enjoying the story and keeping up with it. So please keep them coming, you spur me on when the muse dies. Just to let you know, I won't be updating for a week or so as I'm going on holiday.

**Chapter Twelve**

The familiar klaxons rang out all around the base, as Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman shouted into the intercom "Unscheduled off-world activation".

General Hank Landry rushed into the control room with the speed of a younger man. His actions belied the still calm of his face as he threw a questioning look at the Sergeant.

"It's SG-1's IDC Sir"

"Open the iris."

The iris swirled open and Cameron Mitchell stepped through the gate, closely followed by Teal'c and Daniel. Landry left the control room to meet his team at the bottom of the ramp. He eyed them carefully. They all wore the same frustrated expression, even Teal'c.

Landry rounded on Mitchell, "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that sir."

Landry sighed. "No luck?"

"No sir, the general area around the gate appears completely uninhabited. Our readings suggest no structures, and we've done several visual sweeps to confirm. SG-19 opted to remain on the planet while the UAV continues its aerial survey."

"Very well. Debrief at 1500 hours."

* * *

Daniel rested his head on the briefing room table. He was exhausted, they all were. Twenty-four hours of non-stop sweeps of the planet that Ba'al had originally gated from had taken their toll on the already dejected team. Cam Mitchell, leaned back slowly in his chair and exhaled. He, out of all of them, felt the unerring tug of guilt. Carter was part of **his** team, his responsibility. And the General? Hell, O'Neill had gotten him this gig. More than once, whilst working with the team, Mitchell had felt as though he was completely out of his depth. And right now, he was desperate to do anything, mainly to prove he wasn't as useless as he felt.

Landry walked into the room and sat down at the table with a groan that made Mitchell jump to attention; he hadn't even noticed his CO's entrance.

"At ease Colonel."

Not for the first time, Mitchell allowed his mind to wander whether Landry felt as out of his depth, and as out of the loop, as Mitchell did. These people were just so damn close, and so good at their jobs, that it was a little unnerving. Still, he cleared his throat and got ready to deliver his verbal report.

For the next ten minutes, Cam recounted the more important information from their trip, finally finishing and clasping his hands in front of him on the table.

"So, what you're basically saying, Colonel, is that there's no trace? Whatsoever?"

Mitchell nodded once.

Landry looked at the dejected team and sighed. Struggling with his conscience, he rose from the chair and placed his hands on the table.

"I'm sorry people, but I just cannot expend the energy and manpower on this. With the increasing Ori threat, there just aren't enough teams to go around."

Daniel's head shot up from where it rested. There was a mixture of anger and despair in his eyes and his voice shook with emotion.

"But general," Landry shook his head, "Please…"

"I'm sorry."

Mitchell didn't move; he was too depressed even to argue. But Teal'c rose slowly to his feet, turned and walked out of the room. Daniel rose as well, staring at General Landry with a piercing gaze.

"With all due respect," he paused and emphasised, " 'sir'. General Hammond wouldn't have given up so easily." Slowly, turning his back to Landry, Daniel began to walk out of the room, catching up with Teal'c. As his foot crossed through the door, the ominous red light flashed and Walter Harriman's voice rang out across the base.

"Unauthorised off-world activation."

A strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, Daniel spun so quickly he had to steady his hand on the door. Teal'c placed a hand on his shoulder and the both of them looked at the General. Without a word, all four hurried to the control room.

"Sir, we're receiving a communication," Harriman began then paused in surprise, "It's a Tok'ra IDC!"

"Tok'ra? Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. It's an old code but its still active."

Glancing around at the remaining members of SG-1 Landry nodded. "Let's hear what they have to say."

After a second, a woman's voice came over the speakers.

"I wish to speak with General Landry."

"This is General Landry. Just who am I talking to?"

After another moments silence the rushed voice sounded again. "I am Lucinar of Toulshak. I am Tok'ra."

"But-"

She cut him off. "Please, there is little time. You must listen. I am a slave in the service of Ba'al. I am here to put an end to Goa'uld tyranny once and for all…"

Daniel raised his eyebrows and whispered out of the side of his mouth to Teal'c, "Nice to know some of them are still doing what they set out to do."

"…Please, General, I must inform you that I have seen and spoken with General Jack O'Neill. He and Colonel Samantha Carter are being held by Ba'al."

"What does Ba'al intend to do?"

"I am unaware. All I know is that we are on our way to a planet that has an Ancient Device. It is for this reason that Ba'al required O'Neill. I am…unsure…as to Colonel Carter's purpose."

"Is there anything you can do to help them?"

"You misunderstand me General," Lucinar stated with genuine Tok'ra arrogance. "I am already helping them. I have transferred you the gate address of the planet we are travelling to. We will arrive very soon. You must send as many warriors as you have. This is a perfect opportunity to destroy Ba'al whilst his forces are occupied."

Landry looked to Harriman for conformation. Holding his hand over the transmitter, Walter nodded at his CO, "She has transferred the gate address, sir."

Landry turned his attention back to the conversation.

"How do we know we can trust you Lucinar?"

At her end, Lucinar could hear the ominous sound of approaching footsteps. She whispered hurriedly. "You cannot know General. But you must. General O'Neill's and Colonel Carter's lives depend on it." Looking over her shoulder in fear she breathed, "Someone comes. I must go. Send as many as you can. Set up an ambush. General! It is the only way…"

An ominous silence settled over the receiver, as the wormhole disengaged behind the iris. The men stood, flabbergasted. Landry, feeling more than a little ashamed of himself, immediately turned to Daniel, "Dr. Jackson, I apologise for not having more faith in this rescue operation." He hesitated, "Put it down to a lack of experience."

Daniel smiled, looking at the General with a question in his eyes.

The General, knowing the only thing he could say, turned to Mitchell.

"Colonel, you have a go."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry for the major gap peoples, I did say I was going away for a week or so! But here we are; my first night back and one of the first things I'm doing is writing another chapter! That's dedication for you.

This is just a little chapter but I will try and post more tomorrow, as I have more time. As always, reviews and comments very welcome, they spur me on!

Chapter Thirteen 

Like one waking from a nightmare, Ba'al's Queen, Vanoush, jumped forward from where she had been standing. Steadying her hand on the wall, she attempted to remember the last few minutes of her life. They were a total blank. She was breathing heavily, as if she had been running, and she had a dull, throbbing ache down her left side. Looking up at the mirror, Vanoush almost didn't recognise herself. There were red marks gouged into her cheeks, her hands were a bloody mess, and there were tears in her eyes. But what she saw in the mirror shocked her even more. The room was a complete mess. Hangings were ripped and shredded; chairs and ornate decorations had been overturned, broken and smashed. Vanoush was no fool. Anger, fear, and an overwhelming sense of foolishness rose up in her breast.

Dimly she realised; the host had regained control.

Even if only for a moment, Vanoush knew that this was a very bad sign. Strong-willed hosts may have been the best to carry the Goa'uld race, but there was always this risk; the risk that the host could retain some form of consciousness.

Vanoush summoned a slave to bring a bowl of water and began to bathe her face. The slave's eyes widened at the sight of her Queen's red raw face but she said nothing and after a glare from Vanoush, bowed out of the room.

Vanoush attempted to stand straight and tall, raising her head as a Goa'uld Queen should. But the pain in her side caused her to wince and she screwed her eyes up in frustration. The fear raged within her and suddenly she swept out an arm to knock the water basin onto the floor. Steamy liquid spilled everywhere and a heavy silence prevailed over the room.

"Vanoush?" Came a sharp voice from the doorway. It was Ba'al.

Vanoush whirled around to face her lord. For a second a flicker of pure hatred flashed across her eyes and he stiffened, raising his head. But the moment passed and Vanoush crossed the room to touch her head to his hand.

"My lord, forgive me."

"What am I to forgive you for my queen?"

Vanoush hesitated momentarily. But she was an accomplished liar. Lifting her head, she looked into his eyes for a second, and then looked away.

"Whilst in a meditative trance, I had a vision my lord. What I saw angered me greatly and caused the devastation to my face and to the room."

Ba'al's voice was eerily quiet.

"And what did you see my love?"

She paused, closing her eyes and sighing heavily in an attempt to appear distressed.

"I saw your death my lord."

He pulled her quickly to her feet, hurting her wrist. His voice was light, but there was an undercurrent of tension, even madness.

"Speak not of such things Vanoush. They are…unacceptable to our ears."

She bowed her head, basking in the triumph of her lie. "Forgive me, my lord."

Ba'al stared at her, satisfied, then released her and told her to make herself ready. They were nearly arrived at the final destination.

Vanoush was pleased with her lie. Falling on a beautifully carved chest at the side of the room, she pulled out a crystal clear bottle. The liquid inside was also clear, although it had a shimmering quality to it. Gently she raised it to her eyeline.

Smirking softly, she whispered, "Goodbye Samantha Carter." Then downed the contents of the bottle. It fell to the floor where it shattered into a million glassy shards.

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the major delay, I've moved into a new house and had a LOT of trouble sorting out the internet! But more to come as soon as I get it written, probably today or tomorrow. Thankyou to everyone who has kept going with this one, your support is appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry again for the delay everyone. Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment. I can feel this story is coming to a close, but there's still some major issues to resolve! Please review; I like to hear your thoughts. More coming soon.

Chapter Fourteen 

Ganair was a planet like many others the Ancients had colonised. Grassy landscapes coupled with great lakes surrounded the lush, green pine forests. Mountains provided the backdrop to the fertile land, in which the Stargate took centre stage.

Suddenly, with a resounding whirr, the gate became active. Moments passed as the stable wormhole was established. The sound reverberated ominously around the silent countryside. Three weapons, followed by three men dressed in specific SGC combat gear, emerged from the shimmering light. Cameron Mitchell, looked around warily, nodding to Teal'c and Daniel Jackson as they stepped down from the gate. Sweeping the clearing with his eyes, Mitchell leaned down to radio home.

"SG-3 and SG-8. Proceed through the gate."

As the others stepped through, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell congregated near the tree line.

"Ok guys, simple search and rescue right?"

Daniel coughed, Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

"All right, I know this ones goin' to be hotter than my Grandma's chilli con carne, but we've come here to extract Sam and the General. There is no way that we are going home without them. Agreed?"

Daniel nodded emphatically. Teal'c raised one corner of his mouth in a wry smile.

"Indeed."

Crashing through the trees, disturbing the tranquillity of the surrounding environment came eight heavily armed Jaffa, a golden robed man in their centre. They appeared to be searching for something, sweeping the nearby trees with their eyes. Abruptly, their leader stopped.

"Jaffa." He pointed through a small clearing towards what looked like a cave. Four Jaffa broke off, trotting towards the cave with staff weapons outstretched. After a moment, one henchman came rushing back.

"My lord! It is there, exactly as you predicted."

Ba'al smiled, his eyes flashing ominously.

"Bring forward the prisoner."

Several Jaffa came forward, dragging with them a bound and gagged prisoner, his head covered with a black cloth. They pushed him to his knees in front of the Goa'uld. Ba'al leaned forward, ripping the hood off him. The prisoners silver hair glinted in the sunlight. He screamed in frustration behind the gag. His eyes, a deep chocolate brown, glared angrily at the gloating man in front of him.

"Jack O'Neill." Ba'al tugged the gag out of Jack's mouth, leaving him free to speak. He remained silent.

"You amuse me greatly O'Neill. Sadly, however, our time together is nearly at an end." He pointed into the cave. "You will use the Ancient knowledge in your brain to access the technology in that cave."

"Like hell I will."

Ba'al chuckled. "What have you possibly left to lose O'Neill? Colonel Carter is gone. And, if you don't do as I command, I will send a fleet to Earth. Without you there to power the Ancient weapon, your planet is defenceless."

Jack paused. Then smiled with grim humour. "Yeah, sorry buddy, just not in the mood today."

Ba'al snarled. He slapped Jack hard before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Know this O'Neill. Colonel Carter suffered greatly before she died. She was witness to your death. Well, the death of your clone that is." Jack's eyes widened. "She screamed out your name as my Queen took her. Pathetic."

O'Neill lunged for Ba'al, who jumped back with a brief look of panic, but quickly nodded to the Jaffa stationed behind his prisoner. The heavy man swung his staff weapon at Jack's head. Ba'al smiled.

"Take him to the cave".

Moving silently through the dense forest the rescuers searched for a cave in a clearing. That was all the intel Lucinar had been able to provide them with. All of them were tired after a hard days search. Cameron Mitchell was on the verge of calling it a day when Teal'c, moving noiselessly just ahead of him and to the left, raised his fist. The remaining members of SG-1, SG-3 and SG-8 halted while Mitchell moved forward.

"T? What you got?"

"Cameron Mitchell, there is a small clearing ahead."

"Is there a cave?"

"I am unsure. We should proceed with caution. It is likely that Ba'al is already here and he will have many Jaffa with him."

Mitchell nodded, signalling to the troops behind him to remain stationary. He and Teal'c then crept forward, P-90s outstretched, vigilant for Jaffa in the trees. Gradually they came into full view of the clearing. Mitchell breathed a sigh of relief, pointing towards the cave with his gun. Ba'al had been overconfident in his arrival, he had only 2 Jaffa stationed around the entrance of the cave. He radioed back to the others as quietly as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Next chapter guys. Hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing this one. Should have a bit more time now to finish up this story so expect the final few chapters in the next couple of days. Thanks to all who review.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Inside the cave Jack rubbed his now unbound wrists absently. The red marks burnt into him and his head throbbed where he had been struck, but Jack ignored the pain. Inside an animal was roaring within him. All the things he knew he should have said to Sam sooner came tumbling into his mind, making him want to scream. He felt the same dull ache that had eaten away at him after the death of Charlie. Jack did not care whether he now lived or died; any man who looked into his eyes at that moment would have been chilled to the bone.

At the same time, however, Jack was still General O'Neill, head of Homeland Security and part of him, the part that did his duty and followed the rules, was constantly assessing the threat level to Earth. He knew that under no circumstances could Ba'al be allowed access to this Ancient technology, whatever it was. He made his decision.

Stretching out his arms he looked up the smirking Goa'uld, standing in front of him. Nonchalantly leaning forward Jack asked, "So where is this doohickey?"

The Goa'uld tyrant ignored the quip, instead pointing to a dark column at the back of the cave. On it was a selection of faintly illuminated symbols. A ghostly light lit up the whole column, but none could determine it's source. Jack rose slowly with a groan; the Jaffa behind him moved to press the staff weapon in his back.

"Ba'al….buddy…I can't work in these conditions! Let's try and make this whole situation a little friendlier shall we?" He glanced at the Jaffa who, at a nod from his master, lowered the weapon.

Jack smiled, raising a finger, "Yes. Away put your weapon." He turned to walk towards the column. Pretending to study it with what he thought was an expression similar to Daniel's 'archaeologists' face, Jack inwardly weighed out his options. There were only a few Jaffa in the cave; he assumed the others had returned to the ship. Jack had not seen Lucinar again since the first time; he knew it was dangerous for her to be anywhere near the prison quarters. He wasn't even sure if she knew he was alive, if his clone had been killed so obviously. Thinking pessimistically, Jack pushed away the idea of rescue.

_Right then. Time to execute plan A. Plan A never works. Crap. _

Jack rubbed his hands together and placed them on the column. As with other Ancient technology he could feel the power humming through the stone, sending tingles into his fingertips. With every inch of willpower he could muster he bore down on the stone with his mind, forcing it not to show any sign of life or activation.

Impatiently, at the front of the cave, Ba'al was waiting. O'Neill was taking too long; the Goa'uld did not want to be on this unsecured planet any longer than necessary. He watched as Jack drew his hands over the column and closed his eyes. Ba'al tensed with barely restrained excitement.

Having found exactly what he needed, Jack stepped away from the stone. A look of contentment passed across his face before he turned back to the Goa'uld.

"Well that's all sorted, I think I'll just be leaving now. If that's alright with you?" Jack strode, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Just as he reached the entrance Ba'al threw up an arm, blocking his path. Jack raised both hands in a mock surrender.

"What have you done?"

"Relax Ba'al, I've activated it for you. All you need to do is get all your little scientists down here, the thing works perfectly now."

"What exactly does it do?"

Locking his hands behind his back Jack raised his eyebrows. "It's a weapon…It generally…kills stuff."

"Why did you help me so easily?"

"Like you said, not much I could have done was there. You were just too smart for me this time."

"Your sarcasm is starting to try my patience."

"Really?! Well, ya know, I've always thought of sarcasm as the highest form of wit."

Ba'al's silence was supposed to be unnerving. But Jack was having far too much fun. After all, goading bad guys was one of his favourite pastimes. Stopped him thinking about…things.

"Looks like we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one then?"

"ENOUGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Jack sighed, folding his arms. "You know I really thought I had you going with that!" Jack plonked a heavy hand down on the Goa'uld's shoulder just as a two zat-gun shots were heard outside. Both enemies looked outside to see Teal'c and Cameron Mitchell running towards the cave, flanked by SGC troops. Jack turned back to Ba'al. A smile, with the slightest hint of relief spread on his lips.

"Buddy…I just activated the self destruct on that baby. And guess what…I'm gonna chain you to it!"

Ba'al looked from the rescue operation back into Jack's face. The pure hatred he saw there frightened him. Another bubble of panic rose in his chest as he looked back at the now pulsing column. The two remaining Jaffa in the cave moved uncertainly, the fear they saw in their 'Gods' face was enough to make them question his power.

"O'Neill. You wouldn't! I can offer you valuable information, information about Goa'uld technology and…and…"

He was cut off as Teal'c finally reached them. He took both of Ba'al's hands and held them behind his back, nodding to O'Neill. Jack leaned into Ba'al's face, just as the Goa'uld had to him. He uttered two simple words.

"For Sam."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, first things first, let me just apologise to everyone who has been following this story for the HUGE gap in chapters. I know there are no excuses, suffice to say I have been outrageously busy with starting a new job and lots of assignments. Anyway…I've finally found some time to sit and write and thankfully the muse has returned to me (at least I hope, let's see what you guys think!). Please R+R as always!**

Chapter Sixteen

Four figures emerged from the cave, pushing the two Jaffa subordinates before them. O'Neill gestured at them with his newly regained P-90.

"Now, let's get this straight. You boys are gonna take us back to Ba'als ship. And you're not going to grumble about it."

The larger of the Jaffa lifted his chin.

"We would never defy our God by doing so."

"The 'God' you speak of is false. A parasite who has enslaved Jaffa for countless centuries."

The Jaffa spat at Teal'c's feet, "Sho'va!"

Jack started forward. "Alright. Enough!" He pointed back inside the cave. "Your master is currently strapped to a large stone column that is, at some point in the now not so distant future, going to explode. He is not a god. He is going to die. And so help me, I will kill you now unless you take us back to that ship!" He pointed his gun into the Jaffa's face.

"Jack…" began Daniel.

"Daniel!" He rounded on the archaeologist. "Sa…Carter's on that ship! We aren't leaving this planet without her!" He moved forward, his gun pressed into his prisoner's back. Sighing, Daniel followed as Mitchell and Teal'c brought forward the second prisoner.

They moved quickly back through the forest in silence. The rescuers glanced uneasily at Jack. Mitchell was confused by the General's erratic behaviour, although Daniel and Teal'c thought they had a fair idea of what was behind it.

For Jack, the guilt that had raged within him before he entered the cave was returning. His quips and sarcasm only kept it at bay for so long. It had resurfaced now with a vengeance. Not only was he wracked with the thought of leaving her on her own, he was also filled with a powerful well of love and emotion that he had previously been able to suppress. He pressed on; pretending to ignore the others concerned glances, channelling his anger into the Jaffa in front of him.

After a while the group emerged into another clearing. Jack looked at the Jaffa in front of him.

"Now what?"

The Jaffa looked him squarely in the eye. "My masters vessel is in orbit. You require a ring transport to get there."

They moved forward into the clearing.

"It is here." The prisoner volunteered reluctantly.

Jack sighed, hating the idea of trusting this enemy Jaffa.

"Ok. Teal'c you and I will go up with this guy. Mitchell, Daniel you radio up for back-up and cover this area. Keep it free for us."

They nodded, not wishing to argue.

Jack took a few steps forward, followed by Teal'c who led the Jaffa. They stepped into the space indicated and prayed.

Within seconds the rings had transported them into a large room. There was total silence. Jack turned to face Teal'c who raised one questioning eyebrow and nodded. With a deft flick of the wrist he grabbed the Jaffa next to him, flattening him with his own fist. Jack then stunned him with a blow from his P-90. They moved out into the bowels of the ship.Jack was silent and pensieve, a man on a mission, moving through the ship with a fierce intensity that even Teal'c became wary of. The big Jaffa knew not to question his friend.

Eventually, encountering much less resistance than they expected, the pair found themselves in Ba'al's empty throne room. The goa'uld tank, still full of bubbling water, radiated ominously from the table. Jack and Teal'c began a thorough sweep of the room.

"O'Neill!"

Teal'c was crouched by a woman; she was gasping with pain as an ugly wound bled sluggishly from her forehead.

"Lucinar!"

Jack knelt by her, wincing as he took in the horrific injury.

"You know this woman, O'Neill?"

"T, this is the Tok'ra operative. A spy."

Teal'c nodded. "It was she who informed us of your presence on this ship."

Lucinar opened her eyes wide as she stared first at Teal'c, then at Jack.

"It is an honour to meet you Teal'c of the free Jaffa. General O'Neill, I am glad to see you are alive."

"Err…yeah. You don't…ahh…look so good."

"Please, there is little time." She took a deep shuddering breath. "You have returned for Samantha Carter?"

Jack nodded tersely.

"You must go to the quarters of Ba'al's Queen, Vanoush. There you will find Vanoush and Samantha in a deep state of Tok'nor'reem."

Jack turned to Teal'c. "What?"

"It is a what humans call a coma."

"Oh". He turned back to Lucinar, who gripped his arm.

"You will find the remnants of a potion. You must collect as much of it as possible, including the vessel from which it was taken. This is extremely important General!"

Jack swallowed and nodded. "What about you?"

"My wounds are grave, though my symbiote may yet heal me." You must go!"

Jack was torn. Every inch of his body and soul was pulling him through the door towards Sam, and yet that damn protective streak was kicking in again. As if lost he turned to Teal'c. The big Jaffa inclined his head.

"I will return with Lucinar to Colonel Mitchell and Daniel Jackson. We will wait for you O'Neill."

Jack took off without a second word.

He was running through the ship, his footfalls echoing loudly in the deserted corridors. Dimly he could hear the sound of weapons fire – staff versus P-90s but he didn't care. Skidding down corridor after corridor, he eventually ended up outside a heavily embossed golden door. Breathing deeply, Jack entered.

She was laid out on the bed, dressed ethereally in white. Her hands lay by her sides as if she had fallen into that position. In one second Jack took in the pale sheen of her skin, the gold of her hair and the gouges on her beautifully familiar face. Striding across the room he leant over her. Time seemed to stand still as he gazed at her. Brushing away a strand of hair, he bent down to lightly press his lips against hers.

Blinking, Jack sprang up. He collected as much of the vial and potion he could find then, gathering Sam up in his arms, he left Ba'al's ship.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Again, a HUGE HUGE HUGE apology to everyone who's been waiting for an update. I'm trying not to look at how long it's been; the guilt is too much! But here we go, finally an end to this story. A big **THANKYOU **to all those who have kept going with this one, your support is wholeheartedly appreciated. And so, on with the angst…evil chuckle

**Chapter Seventeen**

You could hear a pin drop in the corridors of the SGC. Deep within the mountain the unusual quiet was intense and oppressive. The air of anxiety settled over every single member of the base; they were, after all, more like an extended family than anything else. At the heart of it all, was one man. Jack O'Neill had taken up vigil by his former 2IC's bedside for six days; ever since their return from Ba'al's mothership. In six days she hadn't moved once. It almost looked as though she were just sleeping lightly; the tube hanging from her mouth the only tell. To Jack, the sight was eerily familiar.

She hadn't moved, so neither had she. For six days he'd stayed as damn near to the private infirmary room as he could. He hadn't slept, showered, or eaten except after pleading from Daniel and downright bullying from Teal'c. Slowly, he had reverted back inside himself. A strained greeting became a curt nod. By the fifth day, Jack had even ceased to snap at people. Watching him, Daniel noticed the growing lines of weariness around his friends face, interspersed with flashes of pain. And whilst he had his own worries for the woman he looked on as a sister, Daniel worried far more about Jack and what he would do, should the situation worsen.

* * *

On the seventh day, a fragile Lucinar entered the room.

"General," she croaked, making her way towards the bed, supported by Daniel. Teal'c had stationed himself at the back of the room; his quiet presence was somewhat calming.

Jack barely moved his head. "Lucinar. Good to see you…up…and around".

Lucinar nodded stiffly, her eyes resting on the bed.

"Doctor Lam informs me there is no change in her condition".

Jack threw the rolled-up ball of paper he had been playing with onto the floor. "Nope".

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a look.

Helping the Tok'ra sit, Daniel sighed. "To be honest Lucinar we've been waiting on you for the real answers". The archaeologist glanced back towards Jack; the older man's eyes were boring into the small woman, with an intensity that made Daniel swallow.

Lucinar nodded. "Understandable. My injuries were grave but fortunately my symbiote was able to repair the damage. Hopefully, I can be of some use to Colonel Carter".

Jack stood up quickly from his chair beside Sam's bed. Unable to contain his frustration any longer he snapped, "What is it she drank?"

The Tok'ra sighed. It is an extremely potent memory suppressant developed by the Goa'uld for their more 'lively' hosts. Unfortunately it is also extremely unstable and as such, very unpredictable. The user has to be exactly sure of the dosage; too little or too much can result in unconsciousness, seizure, even total shutdown of brain and body".

Daniel's face visibly blanched as Jack's strained eyes gazed upon the woman below him. Slowly he sank to the chair, his fingers gripping the sheets wrapped around her body.

"So, what you're saying is she might be brain dead". Grief was etched into the lines of his face and Daniel wondered, not for the first time, how much had happened between Jack and Sam on that ship.

"General. You must understand that if Colonel Carter were to wake up unaided it would have been in the last few days. The Goa'uld that controlled her is dying and will dissolve within her. But too much damage has been done".

Silence descended upon them. The three figures watched Jack, watching Sam. The man looked as though he might crumble. His ashen face framed a mouth which was opening and closing, yet making no sound.

The steady beeping of the heart monitors continued, effortlessly increasing the tension in the already stifled space.

Suddenly, Lucinar shifted, a memory catching in her mind.

"General!" She barked, making Daniel jump.

"General!! I think I have a way!" Jack's eyes brightened as he slowly comprehended what she was saying. He looked into her face, his eyes searching hers.

"What? Anything!" Daniel blinked, noting his friends struggle to control the desperate tones in his voice.

"You must understand, O'Neill. Colonel Carter's condition is critical. We have passed the stage at which a Tok'ra healing device might have worked. I would not suggest this if there were any other way".

Tense silence followed this statement.

"Lucinar. If you know of anything please help her," Daniel pleaded.

The small woman fixed her eyes on Jack's face. "The sarcophagus. On Ba'al's ship. If we place Colonel Carter inside of it there is a chance, and I stress a **chance**, that she may be revived".

The three men looked stricken.

"Will not placing Colonel Carter inside the sarcophagus also revive the Goa'uld Vanoush?" Teal'c questioned.

Fixing her piercing gaze upon the big Jaffa, Lucinar shook her head weakly. "The amount of memory poison taken has weakened the Goa'uld past all repair. It is my belief Vanoush struggled to overcome the power of Colonel Carter's mind. In her arrogance she believed her mind was the stronger and would prevail. In her fear and anxiety she consumed far more than required and so doomed herself. General," she stopped, looking pointedly back at Jack, "this is Samantha Carter's only option. We must act quickly, every second lost hurries the host bodies' ultimate demise".

Fisting his hands into the blankets around Sam's body and trying not to succumb to an overwhelming feeling of despair, Jack looked up at Daniel and Teal'c. Slowly he nodded.

* * *

Inside Ba'al's ship scientists were working feverishly. The ship was to be repaired and integrated into the defences of the Alpha site. Ignoring the teams of working SGC and Area 51 personnel, Jack followed the medi-capsule which held Sam. His heart was beating slower now, his footfalls sluggish and methodical. After the grief of Charlie's death Jack had told himself to detach from the fear in his heart; to rise above it and keep a clear head. He simply refused to allow himself to think about what might or might not happen. He was vaguely aware of Daniel glancing at him worriedly but he ignored him too, directing his gaze instead at her beautiful face.

After what felt like hours, Jack found himself standing in the sarcophagus room, watching as Teal'c placed Sam within the golden device. None of them spoke. Anxiety was a heavy fog in the room.

Jack's heart had all but stopped, the odd beat crashing ominously in his ears.

Slowly the heavy slabs opened and the offending organ leapt directly into his mouth. He strode forward, pushing past Vala, who had sprang up from her seat beside Daniel. Jack stood, gazing into the open sarcophagus.

Her eyes were shut.

Long seconds passed as she lay still.

He felt numb, leaning against the sarcophagus for support. He'd never actually faced the possibility of not seeing her again. Not looking into her eyes, that megawatt smile she seemed to reserve just for him, seeing her tongue caught between her teeth as she wrestled with some new piece of alien technology…

Suddenly, a deep breath, gulpfuls of air gushing into lungs as Samantha Carter opened her eyes. She fixed on the first thing she saw; two pools of a familiar chocolate-brown.

"Am I dead?" she croaked. Jack put out a hand to steady himself. Visions of the last time he had seen her beautiful eyes were springing unbidden into his mind.

"Jack?" she said slowly and tentatively, "I'm dead. Aren't I? I must be. Because I know you are".

Jack couldn't help it. He smiled, shaking his head as he began to laugh.

"You aren't dead Carter!" He stopped, gazing down at her. "As far as I can see you're very much alive…Sam. And so am I".

Sam registered the use of her name on his lips as she rose slowly from the sarcophagus to cries of laughter from around the room. Smiling once at her jubilant teammates, Sam looked back at the man standing beside her. He had his eyes closed and that second turned into an hour as she took the chance to look at him. Properly. In the way she hadn't allowed herself to for so many years. She knew him well enough to read the pain and relief in the lines of his face. Images sprang into her mind as she recounted what had happened; the Goa'uld launching at her, the terrified expression on Jack's face, the weight of his dying body on her unmoving legs…the blood from his head wound pooling underneath her fingertips. Sam blanched, shaking her head.

"But Sir! Ba'al had you killed. I…I saw it myself. I watched you die Jack!"

As the noise around them died down, the ever dependable Teal'c noticed the confusion between his two friends. Quietly he propelled the rest of the team out of the room, taking extra care with Vala who seemed most insistent on remaining.

Taking her hand without even realising it, Jack began to explain how Ba'al had cloned him, using his real self for the ancient gene. He explained, a dark cloud on his face, how he'd strapped the Goa'uld to it and come to get her. But when he found her Vanoush had already done her damage.

After he was done, Sam was silent for a few moments, processing the information.

"Wait. If you set the weapon to go off, and strapped Ba'al to it, how are we even here? Wouldn't this planet have been obliterated?"

Jack shifted, suddenly embarrassed. "Ahh…yeah…well…the President was pretty pissed that I took that particular decision into my own hands. He ordered me to turn it off".

He cleared his throat, speaking so softly she strained to hear. "It was the only time I left you".

Carrying on as though he hadn't said anything Jack continued, "We've got Ba'al in custody now. Well, we've got one of them. Unfortunately Carter, there's no telling how many clones he's made of himself".

She sighed, pushing back an odd strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. Jack's fingers itched with the compulsion to do it for her. Instead he settled for a tighter grip on her cool fingers.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week".

Her eyes were downcast. "I can still feel Vanoush you know. It's like it was with Jolinar. Flashes of memories and feelings. I doubt she'll ever really be gone". Focusing her gaze on his sympathetic face she frowned, suddenly unwilling to let his previous comment slide. "I'm surprised you're even here".

The sharpness of her voice made him stop short.

"Carter? Of course I'd be here".

"I mean, shouldn't you be in DC?"

He scoffed, looking at her in surprise. "Carter, do you honestly think I'd be over there pencil pushing while you were lying in a coma?!"

"I don't know 'Sir'. I don't know what to think about this anymore. What happened on the ship. Before that Jaffa interrupted us…" she trailed off, feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks. She genuinely felt he thought he had made a mistake. Either way she had to know. Enough. They'd come too close to losing each other this time.

Rough hands encircled her face, shocking her out of the bitter reverie. Jack brought her face up and their eyes met; brown and blue matched for intensity. Running his thumb over her lips, he spoke softly.

"Sam, this last week has been one of the worst of my life. I'd give anything to have our positions reversed to stop you from going through that pain. Seeing you lying there…well it's made me realise what a damn idiot I've been. I should have told you sooner…I should have let you know that I…Ah hell Carter…" Suddenly his lips were on hers, covering her mouth with a fierce intensity which told her everything he couldn't say out loud. She surrendered to his hot mouth, gasping as his tongue found hers. Electrical sparks rushed through her body; from her fingertips to every individual strand of hair on her head.

Reluctantly, Jack drew back. His hands were still around her face as he kissed her softly on the forehead, the nose and the lips. Drawing back to take in her tear stained face, Jack breathed deeply, his heart finally at peace.

"You know I'm not so good with the words Carter…" he took another deep breath, noting the steely determination in her eyes. _If she needed to hear it…_

"I love you, Samantha Carter".


	18. Epilogue

**A/N:** Again, a big thankyou to everyone who has read, kept reading, reviewed, supported me (etc…) on this fic. It's been a long slog but now we're at the end. I hope you've enjoyed this, and if you have I'd love to read your comments (shameless R&R plugging here!). Warning: **MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD**.

**Epilogue**

Stirring into the hazy clouds of wakefulness, the first thing Jack noticed that was bothering him was the strands of what he could only assume was hair, tickling the line of his jaw. It was every time he breathed, he realised, and he wrinkled his nose in an effort to stop the incessant torture. Deciding there was nothing else for it, Jack opened his eyes groggily. The room was dark except for the flicker-orange glow cast by the dying fire.

The weight pressing on Jack's chest was wonderfully warm and comforting. As was his arm thrown around her shoulders, and hers settled across his middle. Nevertheless, Jack knew he needed to move. Well, he didn't need to but he wanted to. He wanted to lift up his beautiful wife and deposit her in the comfort of their bed. Then we wanted to tidy up the mess they'd (well, he'd) made of the lounge.

Taking care not to disturb her too much, Jack eased off the couch, barely suppressing a grin as her head slipped slowly downwards and a cute frown lit her features. Wincing as his knees cracked when he stretched, Jack scooped her up, nestling her head against his shoulder blade.

A small moan escaped her lips as she unconsciously snuggled closer into him. This time he didn't even try to conceal a smile and he placed a soft kiss into her hair in silent reply. Taking care not to wake her, Jack laid Sam comfortably on her side of the bed, pulling the comforter over. Kissing her forehead he turned to leave but immediately felt a catch on his fingers. He turned back, her barely open eyes visible in the moonlight.

"Jack?" she whispered, clearly a little disorientated.

"I'll be back hon. Just gonna go clean up the lounge a bit".

She nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. Sighing, she rolled heavily onto her side, "Just don't be long".

Jack grinned and made his way back into the lounge. Stacking his empty beer bottles and their empty pizza box to the side of the coffee table, he noticed a small scrap of paper covered in writing. Shaking his head (Sam was prone to leaving various off sums and calculations around the house) he took a closer look. The entire sheet was covered, not in calculations, but in names. All were crossed out,

Abby, Lucy, Jennifer, Josie, Emma…

Then some were re-written in an order that made no apparent sense to him. One name, however, stood out at the bottom, its writing big and bold with no scratch marks.

**GRACE**

Jack smiled, raising an eyebrow. _So_, he thought, _started choosing baby names already have we Carter?_ He threw a huge smile back in the direction of the bedroom. _We'll have to see about that_.

**THE END**


End file.
